


Mais en es-tu digne

by Kalincka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Challenge Accepted, Friendship, Gen, Natasha is such a snake, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve doesn't see it coming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « D'accord. Peut-être que tu as trop peur pour le faire bouger.— Tu la joues comme ça, Captain ? »Mjölnir, posé sur la table qui les sépare, a presque l'air de les écouter.





	Mais en es-tu digne

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt n°18 : "Watch me", proposé par @EmeraudeSan sur twitter !

— Pour la dernière fois, je te dis que ça ne m’intéresse pas.

— Tu n’es pas drôle, Nat’. Tout le monde jouerait le jeu.

Le regard que Steve reçut s’apparentait à un couteau terriblement bien aiguisé, mais il ne s’en formalisa pas. De plus, le sourire sur les lèvres de Natasha lui prouva que cette dernière n’était même pas atteinte par la provocation.

Tous les deux étaient assis face à face dans les fauteuils d’une des salles de vie de la Tour Stark. Le marteau de Thor, posé sur les livres d’une table basse, était le seul obstacle placé sur leur route, et par-là même le seul sujet de leur conversation. Steve observait l’arme avec curiosité, se demandant s’il aurait pu être capable de la soulever – mais une question, plus importante encore, lui taraudait l’esprit sans relâche.

— Allez, insista-t-il une nouvelle fois. Ça ne te coûte rien, non ? Juste une traction ?

— C’est non, Rogers.

— D’accord. Peut-être que tu as trop _peur_ pour le faire bouger.

Romanov haussa un sourcil par-dessus sa tasse de café, impossible à impressionner, mais son sourire s’élargit quelque peu :

— Tu la joues comme ça, Captain ?

L’intéressé haussa les épaules, l’air de dire qu’il n’était toujours pas convaincu par la défense de sa camarade.

À cet instant, Thor entra dans la pièce, et Steve capta le rictus amusé sur les lèvres de Natasha. Cette dernière lui coula un regard entendu, et il crut la voir se lever pour tenter de soulever Mjölnir dans un bel élan de naïveté.

Il n’en fut rien. À la place, Thor s’exclama joyeusement :

— J’aime vraiment vos salles de bain à vous, Misgardiens. Vous avez tant de produits qui sentent bons.

Il pointa ses cheveux encore légèrement humides, un air émerveillé sur le visage.

— Ce shampoing a restructuré ma kératine, récita-t-il parfaitement.

— Vous avez réussi à trouver le sèche-cheveux ? s’interrogea Steve en fronçant les sourcils – quand il avait découvert l’objet, il lui avait fallu un temps avant de comprendre comment le faire fonctionner.

— Oh, cet espèce de bloc blanc, là, près du lavabo ? Bien sûr. C’est peu pratique pour se pencher en-dessous, par contre.

Il y eut un long silence.

— Thor ?

Natasha avait parlé d’une voix nonchalante.

— Oui ?

— Tu peux bouger ton marteau ? Je voudrais jeter un coup d’œil à ce livre.

Le Dieu du tonnerre tendit aussitôt la main, fier de rendre service :

— Bien sûr, agent Romanov.

Mjölnir s’éleva alors dans les airs, rejoignant son digne propriétaire. Steve observa la scène, interloqué, jusqu’à ce que la Veuve Noire ne lui décoche un sourire incroyablement sarcastique.

— Regarde-moi ça. Je l’ai fait _bouger._


End file.
